PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION
by I and P
Summary: NO ES ADAPTACION Kagome debía trabajar para quien profanó a su criatura brillante ¿podría hacer cambiar al esperpento de Inuyasha para que por lo menos trabajara bien? ¿o caería en sus redes? uds saben que me quieren xoxo


**//DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha ni la trama de Perfect Girl Evolution ni el fic "Odalisque"... Lamentablemente ¬¬//**

**PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION**

**CAPÍTULO 1 -- EMPLEO**

"_¡Takano!"_

_Se congeló. Pivoteó. Miró al final de las escaleras. Vio a Sunako lentamente caminar hacia donde estaba. __Él cesó de respirar_

_Ella se puso frente a él y asintió hacia su acompañante quien tomó su chal y lo puso delicadamente alrededor de sus hombros. Ella le sonrió, agradeciéndole y luego volteó hacia Kyohei._

_Le sonrió como un ángel y asintió "también te ves bien esta noche". Se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre su hombro, se paró de puntillas, y le besó la mejilla. Él no se pudo mover hasta que ella volvió a su altura normal –por lo menos por esa noche- y se alejó_

La chica frente a la computadora suspiró. Acomodó sus lentes sobre sus ojos chocolate y continuó leyendo en voz alta

_Kyohei no podía pensar. Apenas y podía respirar. Esa fue la segunda vez… la segunda vez que ella lo había besado en la mejilla. La segunda vez que ella había presionado esos suaves labios en su piel._

_La segunda vez… y esta vez no era suficiente_

_Se movió rápidamente, tan rápido como pudo en su, eje, presente estado. Sus pasos siguieron su sombra hasta que él sólo estaba unos pocos metros atrás. Sunako se subió en el ascensor y luego de hacer una revisión mental tomó una segunda decisión, la siguió._

_Kyohei miró como sus ojos lo seguían a medida que entraba en el ascensor. Sus ojos brillaron cuando él hizo su aparición, de nuevo. Dios ella se veía tentadora en esa pequeña pieza negra, con el chal de fábrica alrededor de su cuello y hombros, con la brillante terminación del vestido alrededor de sus piernas, y el corte de la espalda dándole una tentadora vista del cremoso camino desde sus hombros hasta su perfectamente formado trasero._

_Se deslizó dentro del ascensor y notó como ella se movía ligeramente lejos de él. __No quería que eso pasara. Quería estar cerca de ella, lo más humanamente posible. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra su sobrecalentado pecho. Quería sentirla cálida y estrecha alrededor de él. Un beso en la mejilla no era suficiente ahora. No desde ahora._

_Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron e inmediatamente el fue asaltado por su enloquecedora y fantástica esencia. Ella estaba usando algo asombroso, él no podía asociar alguna marca pero supo que cualquiera que fuera estaba mezclada con su esencia. Su arrogante, todopoderosa y completamente sexy esencia… era fantástico_

Un zumbido la sacó de su atmósfera. ¡Maldita la hora en que decidió conectarse a Messenger! Debió haber estado como "no conectada" por lo menos por ahora que estaba leyendo su fic favorito. Suspiró mientras contemplaba la barra de herramientas para decidir a quién mataría por la interrupción, era Ayumi… naahh, demasiado buena para matarla.

No tomó en cuenta que le había escrito, sólo anoto que la esperara un poco y volvió a la lectura.

_Kyohei no podía soportarlo más. Toda la noche tuvo que contemplar su baile con hombres que doblaban su edad, sonriéndoles lindamente como si ellos fueran los únicos en el salón, probando champaña con pequeño dedo levantado, y alardeando acerca de su cuerpo en ese perfectamente sexy vestido. ¡Maldición! La forma en que ella andaba esa noche debería ser ilegal. Ella podría haber sido arrestada por la forma en que se veía_

"_¡Takano!"ella riñó molesta, volteando su rostro hacia él con una mirada que le decía que estaba lista para pelear "que rayos pasa conti…"_

_Ella no pudo terminar. Sus palabras fueron silenciadas._

Otro zumbido… volvió a considerar la idea de matarla a pesar de lo bondadosa que podía ser. Tomó aire y siguió, nada la podría apartar de ese maravilloso relato

_Vinieron desde su boca y en vez de ser vocalizadas fueron empujadas dentro de la boca de él. Suspiró cuando ella sintió una de sus largas manos llegar a la zona posterior de su cuello y mantenerla allí. Sus ojos estuvieron abiertos también pero sólo ligeramente. El sólo podía ver sus sonrojadas mejillas contra su pálida piel normal._

Otro zumbido

_Ella era deliciosa…_

-**Ayumi… ¿qué quieres? Justo estaba por empezar el lemon**- le escribió

**-¡ahh! Así que con tu fic lemon de nuevo pervertida**

-**como si a ti no te gustara**

-**bien bien… lo siento… es que ¡¡¡están dando un adelanto del material extra del segundo DVD de Yamanade!!!**

**-¿por qué no me avisaste?**

**-eso intenté**

-**¡oh gracias! Te hubiera matado si no me hubieras interrumpido**

**-de nada Kagome… a pesar de tu intento de asesinato… dime ¿Por qué no traduces el fic para nosotras y te apoyamos en tu fanatismo?**

-**porque es muy largo… ¡¡OYE!! ¿¿¡¡y el adelanto!!??**

**-lo siento… te mando el link**

Estaba en una página extraña, y su computador se tardaba siglos en cargar algo, así que se despidió de Ayumi y se desconectó. Cerró otras páginas que pudieran ralentizar la espera por su video y espero. ¡ no había nada más angustiante que esperar! Era impaciente, según ella lo había sacado de su desgraciado padre, mmm aparte de abandonar a su familia le daba una mala herencia ¿genial no?

Se levanto de la silla y contempló la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio que la ventana de su blanca habitación le entregaba.

Suspiró

¡pero que tonta! Podría seguir leyendo su querido fic. Abrió de nuevo la página, otra vez esperar a que se cargara menos mal que el semestre que estudió inglés en la universidad le había servido para algo productivo

¡oh ya había abierto!

_Takano apartó sus labios de los de ella sólo cuando sintió que lo __rechazaba después de la… ¿era la cuarta? Si, cuarta vez. El calor dentro del ascensor se incrementó tremendamente y su proximidad no ayudó mucho a bajarlo._

_Sunako nunca se había visto más hermosa. Su supremamente arreglado cabello estaba caído, su cara estaba sonrojada y caliente, sus labios eran rosados y se veían extremadamente besables, y su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente_

"_yo… yo… tu…" su voz era ilegible y ronca. Sus hermosos ojos de amatista líquida brillaban para él confusos y profundos, dentro de esas orbes podía ver una serie de emociones: deseo, rabia, calor y pasión_

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella reclamó finalmente. Para Kyohei parecía que recién se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella y su mano se aseguró bajo su nuca _

"_besarte" le respondió_…

Una especie de click la apartó de su lectura, el video que tanto ansiaba estaba completo. Se alegró abriendo la pestaña correspondiente. Tomó aire para calmar su corazón, por primera vez la idea de que tal vez era mucho fanatismo por un manga se le pasó por la cabeza, no la tomó en cuenta. Es que simplemente ese manga era demasiado bueno para ser ignorado, más ahora que iban a estrenar la segunda temporada de la adaptación a televisión.

Comenzó a leer "perfect girl evolution", "yamato nadeshiko shichi henge" o simplemente "yamanade" por la recomendación de una vecina. Llegó como caído del cielo pues logró lo que ni su familia había conseguido: sacarla de la época turbia en la cual se encontraba. Recordó como la había encantado desde el principio, más que nada por la aparición de la protagonista Nakahara Sunako, personaje con la cual se encontraba cada vez más relacionada por lo incomprendidas que eran para el resto del mundo.

Pronto no se quedó tranquila con leer los pocos tomos que hasta ese momento había. Se puso a revisar fanfics y a meterse a cuanto foro existía del tema. Hasta que gracias a su vecina Eri –la misma que le recomendó la historia- llegó a las puertas de YAMANADETOKYO, la comunidad más importante del país compuesto por niñas mucho menores que ella, rápidamente se hizo de varias amigas muy disímiles a las que tenía. Finalmente la convirtieron en su representante pública.

-**creo que ya he pensado mucho en mí…-**se dijo antes de reproducir el video

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

_Japan One &__ One_

_Aquí vamos. __Filmando ahora_

_**-no existe ningún lugar que sea adecuado para mí- la desaliñada chica pelinegra corre desesperadamente para huir del tumulto de gente que se acumula a su alrededor. Entre su desesperación cae, su rostro impacta la tierra**_

_**-ahh que pena ve ayudarla a levantarse… ni hablar si fuera guapa iría –escucha a la gente decir alrededor **_

_**-¡aahh!-suspira- ojalá pudiera simplemente desaparecer… es doloroso-sus lágrimas caen. La gente se burla de ella**_

_**Un golpe la saca de su atmosfera**_

_**-¡auch!-reclama**_

_**-tonta… Sólo dije una chorrada y ya te escapas de casa- Kyohei la levanta tomándola de la mano**_

_Y rodando sonido_

_¡tres, dos, uno acción!_

_**Sunako los ve asustada**_

_**-estas cosas van a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora… -junta sus manos temblorosa- Dios que personas tan brillantes… la tía es una mujer muy estúpida sabía que eran chicos y aún así me ha hecho venir pero yo… pero yo… ¡no puedo enfrentarme a unas criaturas tan radiantes! Dentro de tres segundos me derretiré**_

_Nagase Sango: bueno piensas: drama Shoujo, lo mismo de siempre y especulas en una historia que tiene mucho que ver con el rosado, corazones por todos lados y romance extremadamente empalagoso. Y en este caso no lo es. Está alejado de todo eso, arraigada en la oscuridad. Los personajes son distintos, los bishounen no son los buenos _

_Taisho Inuyasha: me gustó que lo único de shoujo que tiene es el hecho de que lo clasificaran así. Los personajes no lo representan tan explícitamente_

_**Kyohei se coloca sobre ella para calmarla –sigues hablando de cómo otras personas te miran, pero… la única persona que está confundida sobre el modo en que te miran eres tú **_

_**-la persona que está confundida… ¿soy yo?-piensa Sunako**_

_**Kyohei le toma la mejilla. Sunako le mira confundida. Luego de unos segundos ella derrama sangre por la nariz**_

_Nagase Sango: en realidad ni siquiera deberían llamarlo shoujo, debería estar en otra clasificación. La protagonista no se hace problemas intentando confesarse, no se sonroja cada vez que ve al chico que le gusta…_

_Taisho Inuyasha: sabemos que está toda esta ficción, la realidad, una especie de paradoja interesante_

_**-cállate ¡¡cállate!! ESTE CUERPO ES MÍO- reclama Sunako violentamente. Kyohei la toma de la cabeza y luego del brazo**_

_**-¡Takano no le pegues!-reclama Takenaga**_

_**-aún así es una chica-dice Yuki**_

_**-lo más importante es que es el cuerpo de Sunako**_

_**En un rápido y brusco movimiento Kyohei la acercó y la besó. Los tres espectadores quedaron boquiabiertos y sonrojados. El la tomó de la cintura para más proximidad. El beso terminó**_

_**-Sunako… despierta-ruega el rubio**_

_Nagase Sango: podemos ver como viven y los patéticos personajes que son._

_**Sunako se le acerca a Yuki temerosa -¿aún es octubre?-pregunta**_

_**-estamos en noviembre**_

_**Sunako casi se desmaya, sale lenta y cansadamente de la habitación **_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Yuki**_

_**-na… nada… -se coloca a llorar desapareciendo**_

_**-¿Qué pasaba en octubre?-preguntó Takenaga**_

_Taisho Inuyasha: nunca lo vi como una serie romántica o una serie educativa ni nada. Literalmente lo vi como una historia dramática que nos muestra la realidad desde otro punto de vista _

_Nagase Sango: el hilo conductor son los hechos a los cuales se ven sometidos los personajes. No es una serie de grandes efectos especiales _

"_no es una serie independiente es PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION la sensación editorial más grande después de Bleach y Naruto Shippuden convertida en una serie de televisión que está lista para seguir triunfando arraigando su segunda temporada como la más exitosa del verano"_

_**Sunako y Naie se sientan en medio del jardín. Naie come las fresas que había llevado para el enfermo Kyohei**_

_**-¿ah? Porque Takano es tan radiante, ha hecho que te den mareos y también sangrado de nariz y te vas a derretir ¿verdad?**_

_**-ya no lo aguanto más… -exclama la pelinegra acongojada- no quiero… no quiero estar cerca de él**_

_**-oh Sunako, a ti te gusta Takano- exclama Naie**_

"Hayakawa Tomoko escribe el manga y coordina la dirección de PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION"

Acción

_**Takenaga Y Kyohei se acercan a Naie y Sunako quienes yacían sentadas a la entrada de las aguas termales. Todos con yukata puesta**_

_**-¿qué pasó?- pregunta Takenaga**_

_**-Sunako se desmayó… y casi se ahoga- responde Naie- ¿Sunako puedes caminar hasta tu cuarto?**_

_**No hay respuesta. Kyohei la toma entre sus brazos**_

_**-yo me encargaré de ella- dice- ustedes chicos vayan a dar un paseo**_

"_Y Taisho Inuyasha y Nagase Sango toman los papeles de Kyohei y Sunako. Personajes cuyos rabiosos admiradores ya siguen a los actores a partir de los tomos del manga"_

_Nagase Sango: los admiradores son igual de apasionados por el manga. Así que su respuesta a esto estará al mismo nivel y todos los sentimos así también_

_Taisho Inuyasha: sí, intento hablar con los admiradores cuando estoy en la calle, pero en realidad no hago nada. No creo que necesites cultivar cosas como persona. Esperaría que te pudieran juzgar por tu trabajo _

_**Sunako estaba acorralada. Detrás de ella todas las personas que querían cortarle el flequillo. Delante de ella Takano Kyohei la veía estúpidamente**_

_**-¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡no puedo huir más!**_

_**Kyohei sacó una cortina y cubrió a Sunako con ella, abrazándola**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar este estúpido juego?- le gritó al resto**_

_Taisho Inuyasha: pienso, ellos tus admiradores porque son individuos que son admiradores de tu obra. No los controlas. No son tus lacayos_

_Nagase Sango: Sentí una responsabilidad que era tan personal y separada de la historia, igual que ellos. _

"_de hecho los actores son tan populares que la reciente aparición pública de Taisho Inuyasha en un centro comercial de Hokkaido provocó un tumulto"_

_Taisho Inuyasha: no quiero afirmar nada al respecto. Para mí es una vergüenza en muchos sentidos en especial con toda la publicidad_

_**-¿Un caso de asesinato? –Sunako se alegra- ¿es apuñalamiento o tiroteo? ¿fue envenenado o golpeado hasta morir? No me digas… fue golpeado en la cabeza repetidas veces con un hacha**_

_**Kyohei le da un golpe en la cabeza**_

_**-¡idiota tu cerebro debería estar pensando en algo diferente! ¡¡SE HA PERDIDO UNA VIDA!! –no ve algún cambio de actitud- no eres humana**_

_Taisho Inuyasha: simplemente es lo que me tocó, no hice nada. No sé, toda la publicidad es un poco bochornosa. Por eso todo el tiempo espero que la gente me ataque diciendo "¿Quién es este idiota? ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo tiene suerte"_

_**Sunako iba saliendo del comedor. Una libreta se le cae**_

_**-Sunako se te cayó algo –la detiene Takenaga **_

_**La chica le quita el objeto dejándolo asustado, temblando**_

_**-¿qué pasa… Takenaga?- pregunta Ranmaru**_

_**-vi lo que ella escribió… decía… "como matar a Takano Kyohei"**_

_Taisho Inuyasha: es bueno. Es como estar al frente de un tren fuera de control. Es como si te empujaran a través de algo y esperas que no choques con nada. No lo controlas para nada. Pero, fracasé en tantas cosas en mi vida que no tengo más miedo al fracaso. Así que digo: "si choca, que choque ¿a quien le importa?"_

"_Taisho Inuyasha y Nagase Sango protagonizan PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION "_

_**-Al menos estas bien… -le dice Kyohei acariciando su cabello y bebiendo champaña**_

_**Sunako se aleja con intenciones de retirarse**_

_**-espera… comamos las nueces juntos**_

_**Pronto Kyohei se emborracha**_

_**-cansado… -dice acomodándose para dormir**_

_**-¡no te duermas aquí!-intenta tomarlo- regresa a tu cuarto ¡¡despierta!!**_

_**-estoy tan lleno… -se acomoda en su regazo**_

_**&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&**_

Kagome cerró la página sonriente "_que bueno estuvo… aunque ya tenía que salir ese tonto de Inuyasha pavoneándose… si tan sólo hubieran conseguido alguien mejor para el papel de Kyohei yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo_"

Su celular sonando en algún lado de su cama la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando lo encontró –después de tirar todas las frazadas y cubrecamas al piso- contestó, era Yuka apostaba que para recordarle lo de la junta

**-¡¡Kagomeeeee!!** –una efusiva voz clavó su oído**-¿lo viste cierto?**

-**sí… estuvo bien bueno**

-**me muero de ganas por tener ese DVD en mis manos… oye ya estamos en casa de Eri… ¿cómo puede ser posible que seas la que vive más cerca de ella y aún no estés aquí? **

Apuesta ganada. Sonrió. Lástima que no se la hizo a nadie

-**es que acabo de terminar el video**

**-bueno… en ese caso apresúrate… o ¡¡te quedaras sin comida!!**

**-YA VOY…**-colgó, tomó su cartera, sus llaves y salió. Sería una tarde entretenida

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

**-wow es la primera vez que nos cuesta tan poco circular**- exclama una chica de cabello largo castaño desde el asiento del copiloto - **por fin los contactos del jefe nos permitieron llegar a Tokio desapercibidos**

-**ya era hora** –bufó el ojidorado sentado próximo a ella

-**anda Inuyasha no seas así… tu sabes que el jefe hace todo lo que puede para darnos unas vacaciones normales**

**-si con normales te refieres a que tus admiradores te acosen todo el tiempo**

**-ya empezamos… ellos no tienen la culpa de que seamos una pareja irresistible**- dice en forma burlesca, Inuyasha no le responde- **ahora dobla a la izquierda y te estacionas**

El Ferrari Aurea negro en el que iban volteó, deteniéndose en la entrada de una gran mansión

-**parece que tienes amigos muy influyentes…**

**-mira quien lo dice… hermano del embajador en Inglaterra**

**-¡ya cállate!**- detiene el motor- **¿segura que estarás bien aquí? Podrías quedarte en mi piso**

**-¡uii! El gran Inuyasha preocupado… tranquilo** –le sonríe- **tengo que cumplir una promesa**

**-sí tú y tus promesas… **

-**nos vemos luego** –la chica baja del auto

-**Sango...**

**-dime** –voltea

-**cuídate**

**-tú también**

Contempló el auto de su amigo marcharse con una sonrisa, desde que lo conocía había sido así: ocultando la gran preocupación que sus seres queridos le provocaban bajo esa faceta fastidiosa. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volteó hacia la entrada de la mansión, algo mucho peor le esperaba ahora, algo que hacía bullir a cada nervio de su cuerpo, más que en cualquier otra situación que le había tocado pasar como los set de cine en los cuales había tenido la bendición de participar, o el desfile de Victoria Secret, o las audiciones para el teatro, o cosas así.

El portero la interrumpió abalanzándose sobre ella por un autógrafo, gustosa se lo dio con una sonrisa que entumeció al pobre hombre. Tras eso este último apenas fue capaz de cargar con sus cosas entre tanto suspiro que daba, eso le pareció bastante chistoso. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con los del sexo opuesto, en parte alimentaba su ego y en parte la incomodaba sin embargo creía que mientras la situación no se escapara de sus manos estaba bien. Ojalá y tuviera el mismo efecto con Miroku.

Miroku es el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre por lo que se conocen desde pequeños, en esos tiempos siempre andaban juntos para todos lados, ya fuera en la buena o en la mala –cabe destacar que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo- sin embargo constantemente estaba en su corazón como alguien importante en su vida. La última vez que se vieron hace 10 años sellaron la promesa de que cuando crecieran estarían juntos con un beso, su primer beso, desde ese momento no paró de amarlo.

Mientras seguía al portero pensó lo tonto que era seguir con esa palabra, sin embargo aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera posible por eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercársele: radio, televisión, eventos musicales, de todo y nunca se encontraban, parecía una jugarreta del destino que ella una famosa estrella de televisión no pudiera toparse ni una sola vez con el líder de la banda revelación japonesa "Skyler" ni siquiera cuando se colaba en los tras bambalinas de sus conciertos.

Se detuvieron, el hombrecillo la dejó en un salón amplio comunicándole que esperara cómoda a que él fuera a avisarle a los dueños de casa de su presencia. Suspiró, de a poco percibía como los nervios la atacaban de nuevo. Recorrió el lugar con la vista sorprendiéndole la presencia de una serie de floretes al lado de la chimenea, se acercó a ellos con nostalgia, esas armas le recordaban tanto a su padre.

**-¿practicas esgrima?**

Esa voz tenía el matiz perfecto de sus canciones preferidas: era grave y abrumadora a tal punto que le causaban mariposas en el estómago. Cerró los ojos para estabilizarse comenzando a voltearse lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando directamente a sus orbes azules deseando locamente que su infantil juramento se mantuviera en pie

**- mmm no…** -dijo recordando vagamente su pregunta- **Hola**

**-Hola un gusto… Asamoto Miroku**- le extiende la mano

¿por qué tenía que presentarse? Si ya lo conocía ¿acaso diez años habían marcado demasiado la diferencia? Deseosa por respuestas le siguió el juego

-**el gusto es mío**

**-¿y tú?**

**-¿y yo qué?**

**-¿y tú eres?**

Genial, no la reconocía. "_tranquila… es porque has cambiado mucho, quizás al escuchar mi nombre me reconozca_" decía mentalmente

-**ahh… Nagase Sango**

**-creo que he escuchado hablar de ti en algún lado**

**-¡en serio!** –se alegró

-**ohh… bueno… pero no sé donde**

El silencio los envolvió. Realmente no se acordaba ni un poco ¡era increíble! Y pensar que ella… que ella creyó que la tendría presente al menos una mínima parte del día. Por un momento le odió, eso sumado a todos los rumores posiblemente ciertos de amoríos sin fin colmó su paciencia. Se sintió estúpida ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Reclamarle? No… no eso la haría caer más bajo, lamentablemente debería comenzar de cero, como cualquier otra chica enamorada.

-**tal vez en televisión**- expresó rompiendo la atmosfera incómoda- **soy actriz**

-**no veo mucha televisión… **

**-deberías, dicen un montón de cosas sobre ti**

**-¿estás al tanto sobre mí?**- exclama arrogante

-**cualquier chica fanática de tu grupo lo hace… debo decir que su último single es excelente aunque no entiendo porqué…**

El chirrear de la puerta al abrirse los interrumpe. Un hombre algo mayor medio calvo de rostro afable entraba con una sonrisa

**-¿interrumpo algo?**

**-papá ¿qué…**

Percibió como un borrón lo traspasó rápidamente en dirección al caballero. Tras parpadear unos instantes se dio cuenta de que significaba ese borrón

La chica ya lo estaba abrazando –**señor Mushim lo extrañé tanto**

-**y yo a ti pequeña**- decía mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello- **¿Cómo ha sido tu viaje?**

**-más normal que de costumbre…** -se separa de él- **muchas gracias por acogerme**

-**es un placer… ahora ven** –la toma de la espalda guiándola fuera de la habitación- **deja que te acompañe a tu nuevo cuarto**

Miroku se quedó observando la escena intrigado. Esa chica desconocida parecía significar mucho para su padre, ¿sería su nueva "pareja"? movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando quitarse la repugnante imagen de ambos en una cama. Para disipar ideas locas se concentró en lo buena que estaba esa mujer, quizás y podría ser su próxima presa

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

"_Menuda tarde entretenida_" se dijo a sí misma mientras acomodaba su pañoleta verde para que el viento que se formaba por su andar rápido no se la llevara. Sus amigas –excepto Ayumi- parecían haberse confabulado en su contra con los comentarios sin sentido acerca de lo genial que era Inuyasha como Kyohei ¿No se daban cuenta que ese esperpento ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones al verdadero? ¿qué su expresión no tenía esa fiereza avasalladora? ¿qué su voz no era lo suficientemente envolvente como debería ser? ¿qué sus acciones no eran salvajes ni excitantes? ¡¿porqué tenían que ser tan ciegas?!

Lamentablemente tuvo que tragarse uno a uno esos comentarios y salir con la cabeza gacha. La junta incluía a personas recién integradas al fansclub por lo que no podía demostrar desunión.

Se marchó cuando estuvo a punto de vomitar, excusándose que esperaba una llamada de una entrevista de trabajo, con todas las veces que había buscado empleo eso llegaba a parecer la más blanca de las verdades. Distraída bajó la mirada para buscar las llaves dentro de su cartera, al subir la cabeza y ver a su departamento se temió lo peor pues que ella recordara no había dejado ninguna luz encendida.

Subió sigilosamente, de nada le servía llamar a la policía pues en realidad con todas las pitanzas que había hecho con sus amigas desde su celular ya no le creían, así que se paró frente a su puerta colocando oreja en ella. No se escuchaba nada. Temerosa puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió, todo en cámara lenta. En primera instancia no se atrevía a mirar más luego la curiosidad la hizo comprobar que nada había cambiado.

Cerró la puerta lentamente por lo que esta rechinó, ese sonido hizo que algo se alterara en su habitación ¡¡su habitación!! ¡¡Tenía cosas demasiado valiosas ahí!! Alterada tomó la escoba de la pequeña cocina y corrió hasta su pieza. Abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó

-**MÁS TE VALE QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ O TE MATO…-** tenía la cabeza fija en el piso y la escoba a manera de espada

Bastaron cinco segundos para que una risita bastante conocida la hiciera reaccionar

-**creo que te asusté**

Ni siquiera levantó la vista y ya estaba abrazándola. Después de tanto tiempo había olvidado la calidez de los brazos de su madre, la única más importante en su mundo

-**te extrañé…**

**-y yo a ti hija**-le acarició el cabello- **pero te tengo una buena noticia… me vengo a filmar a Tokio**

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se puso a hiperventilar **-¿filmar… aquí… e-e-en-n en T-o-o-o-ok-i-o? ¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!!** –gritó dando saltitos como loca por la habitación

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que creen Esa felicidad no era solamente porque estaría allí para ella.

En realidad estaba feliz no porque su madre estuviera allí sino porque todo es decir TODO el equipo de Yamato Nadeshiko estaría allí con ella ¿por qué? Fácil: su madre interpretaba a uno de los personajes de su historia favorita, específicamente la tía de la protagonista. Otro punto a favor para su fanatismo

-**eso significa que me permitirás colarme en los sets de grabación… ¿cierto?...** –preguntó con ojos de perro abandonado

**-¡ay mi niña!**-suspiró- **ojalá y eso fuera tan fácil querida… tu sabes que si lo pudiera hacer lo haría, por ahora tendrás que conformarte como todas las demás niñas**

-**pero… pero… ¡buh!... ¿ni siquiera puedo saber más acerca de la segunda temporada?**

-**no… -**juntó sus brazos en señal de negación- **me prohibieron rotundamente**

**-¿ni siquiera puedes comentarle a tu hija querida en secreto?**

-**podría… si es que no hubieras comentado en tu "foro"**- recalcó lo último- **lo último que te dije**

**-¡¡ya me arrepentí por eso!! ¿la situación no puede cambiar?**

-**para ellos no… -**dejó su bolso a un lado- **cambiando de tema… ¿porqué no me ayudas con las maletas mejor?**

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&**

En su habitación escuchaba el último single que habían sacado. Si bien Esa chica tenía toda la razón al decir que era excelente se había perturbado un poquito cuando le dijo que algo la intrigaba e intentaba descubrir que podría ser, al fin y al cabo la idea era darle el gusto a las fans.

"_Tu sabes como me gusta a mí un par de copas antes de ti te crees algo muy especial te vistes y te vas nada más que hablar. Te he visto abrirte sin dudar de par en par después de anochecer. Me has dicho todos tus problemas a pesar que no me enterare. No esperes nada más para ti un beso y ya te alejas de mi te crees algo…"_

El repiqueteo del teléfono fijo lo sacó de su trance. Debía ser bastante importante como para que algún empleado de la casa le transfiriera la llamada

-**di… **

**-¡¡¿tienes a Nagase Sango viviendo en tu casa?!!**- lo interrumpió alterado. Era Hachi el bajista.

**-¿Quién te dijo? ¿sólo por eso me llamas?**

**-me lo dijo tu ama de llaves cuando te iba a preguntar por lo del ensayo ¡¡pero esto es más importante!! ¡¡responde!!**

**-sí… esta aquí** –suspiró molesto- **¿porqué tanto alboroto?**

-**se nota que te falta televisión, Nagase Sango es la chica más sexy de todo Japón ¿Cómo no lo sabes? Definitivamente no eres normal… ¡aghh! Voy para allá**

-**esper…** -ya había colgado

"_estúpido_"

Dejó el aparato en una mesa. Después de esa conversación se vio obligado a averiguar más información con su padre. Es decir… Nagase Sango realmente era atrayente… pero ¿ser la más sexy de Japón? ¿tanto así? Rápidamente salió de su alcoba en dirección al estudio, se detuvo ante las fuertes risotadas que escuchó del interior

-…**Asamoto Sango sonaría bien ¿no lo crees?-** reconoció la voz de su padre con la burla "mode on"

-**no diga eso… aún es muy pronto**

"¿_Asamoto… Sango_?" dijo para sí "_o sea que si son pareja… el viejo se lo tenía bien escondido_"

**-¡oh vamos! Que no te de pena**

-**ejem…-** entró- **¿interrumpo algo?**

Fue inevitable quedarse estancado mirándola. ¡Maldición! Su estúpido compañero tenía toda la razón. Si no fuera por su carácter experimentado ya estaría completamente babeando por ella, más si la susodicha lo miraba de esa forma prácticamente angelical. ¡a la mierda si era pareja del viejo! Estaba decidido: Nagase Sango sería suya

"_mía_" pensó pervertidamente devorándola con la mirada

-**Miroku hijo mío que bueno que llegas**…- la exclamación de su padre lo hizo despegarse de su fantasía XXX- **Quiero comunicarte que desde ahora Sango estará en la habitación contigua a la tuya**

**-¡oh! Será todo un placer que se quede con nosotros**- se le acercó tomando su mano depositando suavemente un beso en ella

Su sonrojo fue inmediato. Si bien hace poco se asustó por la forma tan _salvaje_ en que la veía con ese carácter tan lindo no le quedaba de otra que perdonarlo por olvidarse de ella.

-**y como tal debes respetarla **–su padre lo separó

**-¡que te pasa querido padre! Me ofendes**

-**si claro **–expresó sarcásticamente- bien querida debes estar agotada ¿muy complicado llegar hasta acá?

-**mmm… en realidad no, como que aún nadie se entera que el equipo está en Tokyo por lo que no nos ha sido difícil escabullirnos, además Inuyasha insistió en que viniéramos como incógnitos o algo parecido el pobrecito tuvo que andar con su peluca oscura como siempre al fin y al cabo una persona con cabello plateado… **-el ringtone de su celular detuvo su discurso **-¿eh? Disculpe**- contesta su celular- **¿aló?- **se aleja

-**oye viejo pervertido**… -masculla a su padre- **¿Por qué la trajiste a la casa eh?**

**-¿te acuerdas de la hija de mi mejor amigo? ¿la que siempre te ganaba en esgrima?**

**-¡ahh! Si esa marimacho**…-el hombre lo quedó mirando medio molesto- **¡no me digas! ¡¡es ella!!** –recibió una respuesta afirmativa- vaya que ha cambiado, no nos haría nada mal recordar viejos tiempos

-**espera un momento hijo… no quiero que la trates como a las otras**… -la dijo duramente- **es especial ¿entendido?**

**-emmm… -**Sango interrumpió la pseudodisputa- **debo salir un rato… junta de la producción**

-**anda tranquila… toma una copia de las llaves y siéntete como en casa… Miroku podría llevarte**

"¿_Qué pasó aquí? Pensé que me quería alejar… pero al final esto es mucho mejor para mí_" –sería un placer

-**no es necesaria la molestia… Inuyasha viene por mí**

**-¿Inuyasha? ¿Tu novio?**

**-en teoría casi… en la práctica ¡definitivamente no!**

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&&

Tsunade Higurashi vio con resignación las múltiples fotos de su hija disfrazada. No podía creer que su pequeña estuviera tan hasta el cuello con el mundo Otaku. Tomó la última entre sus manos, era ella como Nakahara Sunako con el cabello alisado y lentillas violetas. Se veía igualita a la representación de Sango, perfectamente podría trabajar como doble en la productora.

Dejó el marco en su lugar. Vio a Kagome destellando alegría por la revista que hojeaba. Suspiró. Era increíble como esas pequeñas cosas la hacían tan feliz y a la vez tan dependiente. Se lo aceptaba a una quinceañera, pero a Kagome…

-**hija… ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?**

La aludida se paralizó instantáneamente. La revista resbaló desde sus dedos. Lentamente le dirigió la mirada a su madre y le sonrió nerviosa

-**mmm… bien… **-comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello- **bien… jajaja**

**-¡me estas mintiendo!**- gruñó Tsunade fuertemente haciendo saltar a la chica. Conocía bien la forma en que comenzaba a torturar su cabellera buscando falsas excusas- **¡¿no me digas que has perdido el empleo otra vez?!**

**-entonces no te digo nada**

**-¡Kagome!...-**volvió a gruñir amenazante- **más te vale que me expliques… toda la deserción universitaria y laboral no me parece justo**

-**creo que estoy en una etapa de discernimiento**… -expresó con la cabeza gacha juntando sus dedos índices

**-¿discernimiento? **–se relajó un poco- **hija has tenido cuatro años de discernimiento ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ninguna de las cosas que estudiaste te gustaran?**

**-eran carreras muy cerradas**

**-¿y todos los empleos que tuviste?**

-**no estaban a mi altura…**

**-¡ Higurashi Kagome!**

Oh oh su madre la llamaba por nombre y apellido sólo cuando se molestaba realmente

-**ya tienes 22 años y debes empezar a madurar no puedes seguir siendo una niñita**

**-pero mamá…**

**-te buscaré un empleo…-**la apunta inquisidoramente- **si lo pierdes en menos de 6 meses te juro que te obligaré a estudiar en lo que yo decida ¿claro?**

**-¿de qué clase de empleo estamos hablando?**

**-¡¿claro?!**

**-sí mamá sí…**

A la hora después su madre la había atado al auto sin derecho a excusas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de ella, quizás a donde la llevaría ¿un aburrido trabajo de oficina? ¿barrendera? ¿asesora del hogar? ¿niñera? ¡no! Rogaba a Kami para que fuera algo bueno, algo que la hiciera querer levantarse por las mañanas, algo que causará por lo menos la mitad del efecto de Yamanade. Asustada decidió encender la radio, el silencio de ese vehículo la estaba matando y sólo habían seis emisoras distintas disponibles con la misma canción de Skyler. Suspiró, era impresionante su impacto. Lamentablemente no era de su agrado así que apagó el aparato para martirizarse nuevamente con el silencio.

Los vidrios polarizados dejaban ver las concurridas calles de Tokyo. Al verse detenidas por la luz roja enfocó su mirada en una gran publicidad olvidándose completamente de su sufrimiento. Con un gran y brillante poster, en donde Nakahara Sunako –o mejor dicho Nagase Sango como Nakahara Sunako- sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos mientras amenazaba a ese estúpido intento de Takano Kyohei, se anunciaba el estreno de la segunda temporada de la serie el próximo viernes

**-¡¿EL PROXIMO VIERNES?!-** chilló

-**creí que ya lo sabías hija… por eso estamos aquí**

**-pe… pe…per…o co… ****¡cómo no sabía nada!**

-**supongo que ahora el jefe decidió colocarse más estricto con los medios, el filtrado de información es un gran problema, tu vieras todas las pérdidas que causa**

**-¡qué emoción! ¡tengo que avisarle a las niñas!**

-**ay…**-suspiró- **definitivamente no tienes remedio**

Desde el lugar le tomó una foto justo a tiempo pues el verde del semáforo las obligó a movilizarse. Le mandó el mensaje a Ayumi lentamente. Debía controlar la locura para que su madre no notara lo desquiciada que estaba. Al levantar la vista nuevamente ya se habían detenido, se puso rígida como la piedra: estaban en TIJ –siglas para Televisión Internacional Japonesa-el canal de Perfect Girl Evolution.

No articuló palabra. Un simple cosquilleo fue el preludio antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

Sentía el viento en su cara acompañado de una grave voz que revoloteaba a su alrededor. No quería abrir los ojos pues el aire era demasiado cálido y reconfortante como para perturbar la exquisita sensación que dejaba en sus poros por una simple vista. Afinó el oído dejando a un lado el molesto murmullo. Todo el ruido la hacía imaginarse gente corriendo de un lado a otro, cotilleando por estrechos pasillos, dando órdenes de forma apresurada, arreglando detalles desesperados y cosas así

Pronto los hechos golpearon su cabeza. Ella, su madre, el auto, la publicidad, el canal… ¡¡estaba en el canal de televisión!! Abrió los ojos exaltada comprobando lo conjeturado y agregando un pequeño detalle: Hyuga, el asistente de su madre, era su ventilador personalizado

-**hasta que despertaste**…- le dijo aliviado

Kagome le contempló en silencio como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, siendo que ya desde pequeña parecía su niñera. El hombre era tan deslumbrante que dudaba el porqué era un mero asistente cuando podría estar siendo toda una estrella de Hollywood

**-… tu madre entró a una reunión, dijo que la esperaras sin hacer escándalo ¿está bien?**

**-¡yo no hago escándalos!-**chilló molesta

-**sí como digas**… -le palmeó suavemente la cabeza como un padre a su hija- **debo irme… si me necesitas tu sabes qué hacer**

Suspiró, ojalá mereciera un padre como él. Claramente tendría que comenzar a picarle la hiel a su mamá para que viera al pobre Hyuga como el gran hombre que era no como una simple BFF.

¡pero había otra cosa más importante en esos momentos!

Estaba en el lugar donde la magia ocurre, en el lugar donde SU serie sale cada semana, hecho que aún ni la presencia de Hyuga ni de todas esas personas corriendo le daba credibilidad. A diferencia de sus múltiples epifanías acerca de lo que haría si algún día lograba colarse en el estudio de grabación- donde aparecía escapando de los guardias o entrevistando a todo el mundo- estaba quieta, como si la adrenalina de su cuerpo se hubiera detenido, temiendo que la situación frente a sus ojos fuera a desaparecer

Parecía una chiquita frente a Disneylandia… ¡o mejor! Charlie frente a la fábrica de chocolates

Analizaba cada sujeto, cada murmullo, cada mirada, cada movimiento como si fuera el mejor documental de Discovery Channel. Ni siquiera las sugerentes miradas de bicho raro por parte del equipo le importaban. Con tal de estar ahí en cuerpo y alma nada más importaba

**-¿Higurashi?**

Levantó la vista al escuchar quien la llamaba tan perfectamente.

-**Houjo… ¡ahora si que creo estar soñando**!

Se rio divertido- **lo mismo digo…**

Se veía más lindo que en la pantalla, seráfico ¡¿por qué demonios tuvo que haber terminado con él?!

**-¿Cómo has estado? **

-**bien gracias**… "_mejor ahora que estoy aquí_" no dijo lo último, hubiera demostrado lo traumada que vivía

-**Supongo que has mejorado tu salud…**

**-¿porque dices eso?**

-**recuerdo que en el colegio siempre faltabas…**

"_realmente no faltaba por eso_…" pensó mientras intentaba cranear una buena respuesta para su exnovio famoso. Una voz femenina llamando al chico la salvó, por así decirlo. Se despidió prometiéndole que la vería nuevamente, otra gota más a su vaso rebosante de felicidad.

**-¡¡Kagome!!-** su madre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- **ven… te presentaré a tu jefe**

Puso una de sus manos en su espalda y la guío rápidamente evadiendo la masa de gente que intentaba colarse en su camino. Llegaron frente a una puerta marrón con una estrellita dorada en el centro ¡¿Iba a ser algo de uno de los personajes de la serie?! Esa vez sí que se le hizo bastante difícil no hiperventilar ¿tenía la posibilidad de desmayarse otra vez?

¿sería la asistente de Sango? ¿o de Kouga? ¿o de Ayame? ¿o de Bankotsu? ¿o de Houjo? ¡que importaba! Ayudarle a cualquiera de ellos era como estar en el cielo.

Su madre golpeó, se escuchó un "pase" del otro lado que no concordaba con ninguna de sus opciones. ¡nah! Debía ser la distorsión acústica causada por la puerta

-**permiso… -**tuvo que empujar a su hija hacia la habitación- **vengo a presentarte a tu nueva asistente**

Sí, sería la asistente… pero asistente ¿de quién? Aún no podía dilucidar la duda porque su nuevo "jefe" estaba sentado de espaldas a ambas en una de esas sillas rotatorias de respaldo gigante.

A los segundos lo que esperaba pasó y a continuación el mundo se le cayó a pedazos, pequeños pedazos de esperanza por algo mejor. Parecía que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar cosas buenas el destino o lo que fuera se encargaba de romper sus ilusiones

-**Inuyasha te presento a mi hija Kagome Higurashi**

Una Sunako cualquiera se hubiera desmayado ante tal criatura brillante que se presentaba ante sus ojos, sin embrago agradecía mentalmente que su profundo odio por él creara una especie de barrera psicológica que la hacía inmune a sus encantos y a su presencia de macho alfa dominante. ¡ugh! Simplemente detestaba a los hombres así

Ahí estaba con su sonrisa perfecta, en su cara perfecta, sobre su cuello perfecto que encajaba sobre su perfecto cuerpo en un perfecto traje que hacía destacar su perfecto cabello desordenado y sus perfectos ojos dorados examinándola perfectamente...

-**un gusto señorita… -le** extendió la perfecta mano con intenciones de estrecharla a modo de saludo

Ella no se inmutó

-**Kagome no seas tonta…-**masculló su madre a su oído**- mmm… ¡disculpa querido creo que he debido prepararla antes de entrar!**- sonrió nerviosamente al actor –**debe estar nerviosa**

-**esta bien… pasa a menudo**- "¿_es necesario sonar tan arrogante_?" pensó la chica –**iré a buscar el contrato**

Salió dejando la puerta abierta tras él. Tsunade empujó a Kagome del brazo para encararla

-¿**Qué te ha pasado? Has causado una pésima primera impresión**- la regañó

-**lo siento querida madre pero no pienso ser tan cínica estrechar la mano a alguien que detesto**

**-pues ahora no te queda de otra porque este es EL empleo de nuestro trato ¿entendido?**

Ni siquiera se preocupó en escuchar su respuesta antes de dejarla sola en medio de esas cuatro paredes infectadas con la presencia del intento de Takano Kyohei. Ni siquiera tenía sentido decorativo –típico de hombre- ¿a quién se le ocurría tener la oficina de ese tono rojo tan feo?

-¿**Pasa algo malo?**

Dio un respingo, el estar criticando no la había ayudado a estar alerta a la presencia del enemigo

"_bien_" se concientizó "_que comience el show_"

-**nada señor…-** le costó tanto pero tanto dirigirle la palabra, especialmente el apelativo

-¡**menos mal que hablas! Hubiera sido un problema una discapacitada trabajando entre nosotros**

¿el estúpido se estaba burlando de ella? "_contrólate Kagome… contrólate_"

-**lamento lo anterior** –armó una sonrisa forzada, bastante natural según ella **–creo que fue la impresión de trabajar para alguien tan… tan… **

"_desagradable, asqueroso, estúpido, rancio, idiota, falso…" _decía para sus adentros

-**entiendo…** -la cortó- **toma asiento, te leeré tu contrato**

Bla bla bla bla bla ¡augh! Que aburrido se había pasado más de 45 minutos con la cabeza pegada a la hoja leyendo y leyendo. como si fuera tan necesario, al fin y al cabo había escuchado lo mismo en los miles de contratos anteriores que habían pasado por su vida… bueno en realidad casi lo mismo porque este agregaba una montonera de artículos que se traducían en una simple sentencia "_divulga algo de información y te matamos_" ¿escalofriante no?

Eso último significaba que algo tenía que hacer con el foro. No quería dejarlo pero estar ahí sin poder comentar todo lo que experimentaría día a día la hacía sentirse culpable, quizás podía entregar información de a poco y de forma muy muy anónima quizás y resultaba bien

**-¿porqué me miras así eh?-** la encara directamente

Nuevamente la había pillado expresando su furia visualmente y no se dio cuenta. Generalmente le era fácil "sentir" a los demás cuando tenían intenciones de dirigírsele o ver cosas en los demás, pero con el personaje frente a ella era imposible –por lo menos por ahora- siempre la sorprendía

-**estoy aburrida, lo siento**

**-supongo que por tu gran prontuario de trabajos perdidos que Higurashi-sempai mencionó**- dijo frio, lapidante y después sonrío con sorna

-**¿qué mi mamá hizo qué?**

No sabía que odiar más: a su madre por chismosa sin fundamentos o a la estúpida sonrisa que Taisho le dedicaba

-**bien sigamos**

¡nooooooooooooooooo! ¿Por qué no la cortaba? Si total no tenía otra posibilidad que firmar el último papel. Nuevamente su voz fue lo único que la alejaba del silencio. Debía encontrar algo en que entretenerse. Podría insultarlo mentalmente

"_esperpento, feo, tacaño, impotente, idiota, hentai…_" y seguía con todo lo que alguna vez había escuchado hasta que, como si leyera su mente, el hombre frente a ella golpeó fuertemente la mesa con las manos, asustándola

**-¡ya basta! ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Tu estúpido jueguito de tratarme bien no me convenció para nada**

Suspiró rendida –**bien no me hace feliz trabajar para usted, estoy obligada aquí**

-**eres extraña cualquier chica en tu condición ya estaría saltando**

-**no soy como cualquier chica… además preferiría trabajar para Nagase-san**

**-¡oh no! ¡ya lo se!**- se le acerca quedando cara a cara- **¿eres lesbiana?**

Bastaron cinco segundos para que Kagome reaccionara. Su futuro jefe, el príncipe deseado por sus amigas del foro, el idiota que no representaba bien a su criatura brillante ¿la estaba tratando de homo?

Inuyasha contempló el brillo de sus ojos, destellando la matriz chocolate en ellos, ese brillo capaz de encenderlo. Ardían furiosos, más de lo que creía humanamente posible, nunca había visto algo igual, le pareció maravilloso. Analizó la distancia entre su boca y la de ella ¡podría besarla dentro de menos de un segundo! De hecho iba a hacerlo, antes de que unos blancos y finos nudillos incrustaran en su nariz

**-¡¡cretino!!**

**-¡perra! Mañana comenzamos la filmación**-gruñó iracundo

-**para eso está el maquillaje genio**- tomó su cartera**- espero que eso le sirva antes de volver a insultarme**

**-oye tú**

**-será mi jefe pero eso no significa que no me dé a respetar**

**-sólo era una inquietud**- se tocó la nariz- ¡**auch!**

**-con hielo le bajará la hinchazón… hasta mañana jefe**- se burló antes de salir de la oficina

Kagome 1 Inuyasha 0

"_maldita… me las pagarás_" pensó el ojidorado "_ni siquiera pudo dejarme sangre_" se acercar al teléfono

**-¿señor?** -Se escuchó la voz de un anciano en la línea

-¿**podrías traerme hielo Myoga?**

Cortos de Gossip Magazine

_I y S descubiertos:_

_¿Conduciendo un majestuoso Ferrari Aurea de vidrios polarizados? ¿ esquivando la publicidad? Según cercanos a la pareja estarían evitando el acoso. ¡OMG! Otros especulan que fueron a un lugar más privado ejemplo: ¿un hotel? Estarían deseosos de un poco de intimidad..._

_Rumor o Verdad cuídense muchachos sus pasos son seguidos, no podrán ocultar ni un pasaje de su vida…_

_Ustedes saben que me quieren_

xoxo GG

//**terminado –por fin- Serendipia este ha sido el primer capítulo del nuevo proyecto de I&P, ¡¡¡espero sus reviews!!! alimenten mi alma con sus comentarios por favor… acepto hasta amenazas de muerte… cuídense… nos encontramos cuando vuelva a actualizar//**

**//xoxo I&P//**


End file.
